Darkness Manipulation
The ability to summon, create, control or manipulate darkness. Also Called *Darkness Control *Erebokinesis *Netherkinesis *Obtenebration *Shadow Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Umbragenesis Capabilities The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness in various ways, often by accessing a dimension of dark energy and the beings that exist there. Applications * Absorb/merge shadows/darkness into users body/mind/soul for greatly increased capabilities, the users blood may turn black, or resemble dark mist. ** Elemental Healing by using the darkness to mend/fill the wounds of others. ** Intangibility by turning the body into darkness. ** Invulnerability by solidifying the Darkness in the body. ** Life-Force Absorption ** Modification of user's body by manipulating the darkness in/on user. ** Shadow Mimicry ** Psionic Shield "solidifying" the Darkness in the mind/soul. ** Shadow Camouflage by letting the difference/border between the user and shadow unravel. Cloaking is done by doing the same for something else than the user. * Create areas of darkness of variable size, shape and intensity level. ** Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. ** Darkness "Mist". ** Light Absorption * Flight * Materialize, shape and manipulate darkness at will: ** Animating shadows, whether users own or cast by anything else. ** Darkness Blasts, tentacles/tendrils and/or wires for direct effects. ** Energy Strike/Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs and/or weapons in darkness. ** Manifesting Multiple Arms/Tentacle Extension or similar extensions ** Elemental Constructs of Darkness, including weapons, missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Binding/imprisoning/stopping people/objects etc. either by engulfing or binding them. * Night Vision * Portal Creation/Teleportation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. ** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. ** When the user realizes from where they draw their power, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. Associations * Darkforce Manipulation by tapping the source their power directly. * Darkside View by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control dark corners of mind and soul. * Freezing as darkness is absence of light, so is cold absence of heat. * Gravity Manipulation by using darkness in a way that it gains the power of a Black Hole. * Dark Flame by tapping the devouring/destroying aspect of Darkness. * Nothingness Manipulation by understanding the true nature of Darkness: the Absence of Being. * If user also has Light Manipulation user could develop Twilight Manipulation. Limitation * User may be limited to either creating darkness without ability to control it, or be only able to control existing one. * User may have to be in sync with darkness, whether their own or the source of their power. * Users may become corrupted through extended exposure. * Light Manipulation and Light Generation are especially effective against this power. Known Users Gallery 121867-113498-the-darkness_super.jpg|Jackie Estacado wearing The Darkness as armor (Top Cow/Image Comics). Dark Jak Dark Blast.png|Having been expiremented with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter series) can channel his power into dark energy, creating it into dark energy blasts, electricity, and turn invisible. 180px-Prophecy.jpg|Being an expert in ancient sorcery, Raven (Teen Titans) can generate dark energy and control in any way she desires in conjunction with her incredibly strong and powerful telekinesis. Marshall D. Teach Yami Yami no Mi.jpg|Having eaten the Devil's Fruit of the Yami Yami no Mi, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control darkness, giving to control gravity, create pocket dimensions, nullify one's power, absorb the area around him. File:Comic_Shadow_Hand.png|Chirox (BIONICLE) creating a giant fist out of shadow energy. File:LoMN_Teridax's_Shadow_Hand.png|Teridax (BIONICLE) uses his almost godlike shadow powers to take over the island of Metru Nui. Fullmetal_Alchemist_-_37_-_Large_19.jpg|Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) controls dark like constructs. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern ring. Rui Empress Paradox.png|Hachiouji Rui (Code: Breaker) can manipulate her shadow. Hachiouji Saechika Shadow.JPG|Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) can manipulate his shadow. Obsidian.jpg|Todd Rice (Obsidian) can manipulate shadows and darkness to his will. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers